The Nichijou Program
by Krubby
Summary: It's the crossover nobody wanted and we really didn't need! Nichijou and Battle Royale! That's right, the adorable and funny characters of Nichijou are going to be killing each other in this fic. This is my first fic on this website and the first one I've written of Nichijou. Check it out! Please! (By the way this isn't some poorly written gorefest written just for violence's sake)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I won't deny it, this chapter is just to set up the AU. I honestly would not mind if you skip it and would even recommend it if you start to find it boring. The next chapter is MUCH better. Characters are aged down or turned into human to fit the 42 characters dealie. Go to nichijoubr on Tumblr for the character sheet and the character prognoses. Check it out if you want to ask me questions. Or just leave reviews. That's also really nice.

"It's just another ordinary day in my ordinary life, Yuuko Aioi thought to herself as she reclined in her desk's seat. Normally one of the more energetic students, today she was content to watch the happenings in her classroom and talk with friends. Yuuko was an ordinary brown haired girl. She was energetic, friendly and admittedly rather stupid. However, she didn't mind too much. In front of Yuuko was her blue haired friend, Mio Naganohara, furiously writing something in her notebook.

"Wutcha doin, Mio? Yuuko asked, wanting a conversation.

"Quiet, Yukko! I'm finishing my essay!" Mio muttered, her hand moving at lightning speeds. Yuuko hadn't even bothered doing the essay; her grades were slipping fast and she just couldn't find the motivation to keep trying. Mio was different, though. She actually tried hard at everything she did, and it clearly paid off. She drew comics almost at a professional level and got good marks in class. Mio's weakness was her tendency to fall into fits of rage when things went wrong. When this happened, Yuuko, normally the impulsive one, would have to be the voice of reason to keep Mio from getting herself in trouble. The friends had gotten into many fights but they always made up in the end.

Scanning the classroom, Yuuko noticed her best friend, the ever stoic Mai Minakami, reading one of her books. At her side chatting were the two girls Yuuko liked to call Mai's "minions, Hiretsu Kamitsuku and Oguri Kuzuire. Hiretsu, generally called Pyon by other students, was a short, white-haired girl with a tendency to start dancing for seemingly no reason and took nothing seriously. Oguri was a large, husky girl with brown hair who Yuuko disliked because the girl had stabbed her hand with a pen once. Both were fiercely loyal to Mai, although even they were not safe from Mai's pranks.

The endless trickery of Mai was a continuous source of trouble for Yuuko. Despite seeming non provocative to the point of being shy, Mai was actually a clever mastermind, who used her skills to tease anyone, although Yuuko was her main target. As antagonistic as it was, Yuuko still liked Mai's pranks. It kept life interesting and fresh. Mai was undeniably the best student in the class. What infuriated Yuuko was that Mai seemed to try less than her. Mai tended to read her own books or sleep in class and was rarely seen studying, yet every test she got back was guaranteed to have a 100 in the upper corner.

Doodling at her desk in front of Mai was Hakase Shinonome, the eight year old prodigy. She had skipped grades and was thus in middle school already. However, she was in the same class as Yuuko due to the school being so small that they shared one classroom for all 42 students spanning four grades. Although one of the smartest in the class, Hakase still ultimately acted like a child, meaning she did the homework less often even than Yuuko. If it weren't for her great test scores, she would have been dropped back into primary school a while ago. Yuuko liked playing with Hakase, even though she was half her age and twice her intelligence. Mio said it was because they had the same level of maturity, although Yuuko hoped that wasn't the case.

Also observing Hakase was her close friend, Taisho Sakamoto. Mr. Sakamoto, as he insisted on being called, was one of the oldest kids in the school but was also one of the smallest. He was nimble and quiet, but also spent a lot of time sleeping. He had large eyes and a rounded face, making everyone find him adorable. Always wanting to be seen as the senior of others, he over time gained a prickly demeanor to try to keep people from thinking he was cute, although Yuuko knew that on the inside he had a heart of gold. Sakamoto lived near Hakase and had spent most of his early teenage years raising her when she was only a small child. He continued to watch over Hakase, warning her when she was causing trouble. In return, Hakase loved to play mean pranks on Sakamoto and generally blamed all issues on him. Despite this they were still close friends.

Another of Yuuko's closest friends was Hakase's older sister, Nano. Nano was an easily flustered, soft-spoken girl who generally had trouble interacting with anyone outside her comfort zone and a desperate need to appear normal. Her most notable feature was a large wind-up screw that stuck out of her back that she seemed endlessly ashamed of but never actually removed. Yuuko liked to call her a robot or an android even though Nano seemed terrified of the suggestion. Befriending Nano had taken a significant amount of effort on Yuuko's part, and even then Nano still called her by her last name. Regardless, Yuuko thought that Nano was awesome.

"Hey Yukko!" came a high-pitched voice from behind her. Yuuko closed her eyes and grimaced.

"WHAT, Chicchi?" replied Yuuko to the eighth grader behind her. Chicchi Kikenna was a white haired girl that followed Yuuko everywhere and generally just got on her nerves.

"Aren't you excited for the field trip Yukko? Can I sit next to you on the bus Yukko? What do you think we're going to do Yukko?"

"I don't CARE, Chicchi. And I'm sitting next to Mio so be quiet".

"Oh," Chicchi said dejectedly, making Yuuko regret snapping at her. But that girl never left her alone!

"Chicchi, I think you should just let Ms. Yuuko be for the moment," said a calming voice. Sure enough, next to Chicchi was Buddy Shiba, the nicest boy that Yuuko had ever known. Despite having nothing to do with her most of the time, Buddy had an uncanny ability to know when Yuuko needed help or comforting. Yuuko appreciated all that he did for her, despite them almost never interacting. She also found the way he called her "Ms. Yuuko" endearing.

"Okay, Buddy," said Chicchi, backing away and relaxing into her own seat. "Sorry, Yukko".

"It's fine, Chicchi," Yuuko sighed. Yuuko always tried to be a nice person but sometimes she worried that it wasn't in her nature.

Deciding to continue her examination of the classroom, Yuuko noticed Dolph's gang. Dolph Uragirimono was a slippery weasel that almost everyone despised. It was not uncommon for him to harass Yuuko, although generally he chose to pick on Starla Ojo, the beautiful, rich girl from England. His gang contained his right-hand man, Kosho Danryoku, the brain, Heishi Gakusha, the brawn, Nanimo Takubetsu, and the grunt, Hachi Forowa. Hachi wasn't as much of a jerk and was actually pretty nice to Yuuko. Why he chose to align with the class bully was unclear.

Some shouting from the other side of the room attracted Yuuko's attention. Misato Tachibana was screaming at Kojirou Sasahara (although this wasn't uncommon behavior). Sasahara was an eccentric, gentlemanly upperclassman that Mio had an undying crush on. This unfortunate crush was easily exploitable for Yuuko's teasing. Sasahara may have looked like some shallow fancy-pants, but he was actually a really interesting guy. He rode a goat to school and could often be seen playing video games in class while drinking grape juice out of a wine glass. Misato was a loose cannon. An easily-angered upperclassman, most people tried to stay out of her way out of fear of her. She had been suspended on multiple occasions for bringing knives to school, and was nearly expelled when she stabbed Sasahara with a spork. The only people that associated with her besides Misato's sister and Sasahara were her best friends, Shinyu "Fe-Chan" Orokana and Weboshi Reisei.

Laughing at the ruckus was Yoshino Naganohara. She was Mio's older sister and loved to harass her sister with clever pranks, similar to those of Mai. However, Yoshino was not to be taken lightly, as she was one of the most skilled in the entire country with a sword, having made it into the national semi-finals of a kendo tournament. She was generally pretty relaxed and happy, however.

At the front of the classroom was the class president, Manabu Takasaki, talking to his crush, Izumi Sakurai. He was a tall boy with a serious expression almost always on his face. The class liked him because he was friendly, even if he was a huge dork and couldn't act like a normal person around Izumi. He was also a star soccer player, although he wasn't the president of the soccer club, surprisingly. That title went to Kenzaboru Daiku, the boy who had started the club. Kenzaboru was filthy rich and seemed a bit disconnected from the fact that he lived a very privileged life. However, he was still a nice person and treated the middle-class students as equal. Overall, he didn't take much seriously and just went about his day to day life as he saw fit.

Yuuko was feeling bored of watching people and was ready for class to start despite her hatred of it. Suddenly, a commotion sounded a distance away. Annaka Haruna had walked right into Interi Daifuku and fallen over. Annaka was a cheerful girl who always wore a large red bow in her blonde hair. Despite being a fairly normal person, she always ended up getting involved in bizzare situations with other students. She was known for being easily flustered and shouting her trademark "Eeeeeeeeeehhhh?!" when bewildered.

Daifuku was the most mysterious student in the entire class. He didn't talk. The teachers never called on him. And strangest of all, he ALWAYS wore a big, egg-shaped mask over his head. No one knew anything about him and no one was sure if they wanted to. But he was a constant in their class and his presence went unquestioned.

A bell rang and Yuuko sat back, satisfied she had summarized all the major characters and broken the fourth wall in the perfect amount of time. Now to put up with a day of class.

A/N: This fic will be mostly serious but it woudn't be Nichijou without humor in it, so I'll throw that in when I feel it's fitting. I think this will be fairly well written although don't expect this to be incredible. This is only my second fic ever. Next chapter is when things actually happen instead of just the exposition fairy fluttering around introducing characters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is much more interesting than the last one, but don't expect frequent updates. I'll do my best but I am a VERY lazy person.

Yuuko waved goodbye to her mother as she unwittingly boarded the school bus. It was the day of the mystery field trip and she was excited to find out where they were going. However, she had no awareness of the events that were being set into motion around her. Yuuko boarded the bus and went to sit down in an empty seat. She was one of the first to be picked up so she had to wait for her friends to arrive. After a while of driving Mai boarded and sat next to her.

"Selemat pagi! Where do you think we're going, Mai?" asked Yuuko. "I bet it's going to be some kinda castle. Or maybe a tide pool!" shouted Yuuko, throwing out ideas at random.

"More," was the only reply Yuuko got, despite her pushing for more information. Yuuko sat back and grumbled until Mio got on and chose the seat across from them.

"Hi Yuuko, hi Mai," she said, pulling out a comic book. Seeing that Mio wanted to be left alone, Yuuko sat back and waited for the Shinonomes to board. After some time Nano, Hakase and Sakamoto got on the bus (the last students to do so) and sat down in the row in front of Yuuko. After the group of six finished exchanging greetings, Mio and Mai returned to their activities while the Shinonomes and Sakamoto talked amongst themselves, leaving Yuuko with nothing to do. She decided to look out the window, and noticed that they seemed to be going along a road that lead to the direction of the sea. Maybe they were going to the beach?

"Awww, I should've brought my swimsuit!" Yuuko exclaimed, garnering confused looks from those around her, although Mai showed her usual indifference. Nano opened her mouth to ask what Yuuko was tallking about when suddenly a loud click resonated throughout the bus and a slightly visible gas started seeping out of the roof of the bus. Exclamations of surprise echoed throughout the bus as the gas started invading the class's lungs. Yuuko tried to ask what was happening but coughed on the gas and started to feel dizzy. Next to her, she noticed that Mai had immediately pulled her shirt up over her face and had pulled a large hammer out from her backpack. As Yuuko started to feel tired, she noticed that Mai was pounding it against the window. Looking ahead she saw that Hakase and Sakamoto had falled asleep and Mio and Nano were getting tired. Yuuko lay down against the side of her seat, unable to hold herself up and watched as Mai continued pounding at the window which must've been bulletproof, for it gave no show of breaking. As Yuuko's eyes drooped, she saw that Mai too was slowing down. Yuuko closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Some quiet muttering roused Yuuko from her rest. As she opened her eyes she saw that she was in a strange classroom, seated at a desk at the front of the class. Seated beside her were Chicchi and Kenzaboru. Chicchi was still asleep though Kenzaboru seemed to have been awake for a bit "What... happened?" she asked groggily, struggling to remember.

"We were in the bus and something knocked us out," said Kenzaboru, casting a worried glance towards Yuria, who was fast asleep in the back of the class. "I just woke up a bit ago. Is this part of the field trip or something?"

"Dunno..." Yuuko muttered, then noticed a tightness around her neck. Feeling around her neck she realized she was wearing a metal ring. Yuuko grasped at the collar around her neck and tried to pull it off but it was firmly stuck. Looking around she realized all of the students were wearing them. Yuuko noticed that Mai was already awake and was hiding her hammer inside of her uniform. She then reached into her bag, which had been left hooked to her desk, and pulled out a knife and hid it within the confines of her shirt, too. What was she doing with a knife?! Those weren't allowed on campus. Yuuko decided not to say anything, though.

By now, most of the students were awake, and discussing their situation amongst each other. FInally, Hakase, the last one to be sleeping, awoke with a "good morning..." before whipping her head around in suprise. After a moment, she put her head back down and started snoring.

Her rest was interrupted when the classroom's one door burst open and in walked armored men with guns. Yuuko shrunk back in her seat, trying not to catch the attention of the men. The other students seemed equally frightened, as no one spoke a word. The soldiers were wearing bulletproof vests and had their faces obscured by sinister gas masks. Two of the men walked over to Mai's desk. She was glaring at them and reaching for the knife she had hidden, but the men put their guns up to her head. Apparently they had foreseen her intentions. Yuuko nearly jumped up at the sight of her best friend at gunpoint, but stayed in place when she saw just how large the nearest soldier's gun was.

The two soldiers at the door parted and in walked a short, nearly bald man. Yuuko couldn't help but stand up and shout "Principal Shinonome?!". Their school's soft-spoken principal looked over to her and said in his usual passive tone "Please sit down Miss Aioi." Yuuko took her seat, shocked that the kind, nonprovocative principal would be allowing these men to threaten his students. Maybe he was their hostage!

Principal Shinonome was a man in his fifties who had been head of the school for as long as Yuuko had been there. He was quiet and known really only for the lame jokes he made at all school meetings. Some rumors that he was a wrestler spread around but for the most part he was treated with respect and payed very little attention to. Although he shared the same last name as Nano and Hakase, it was unclear as to whether he actually had any relation to the sisters.

Yuuko's hostage idea didn't seem to be the case as Principal Shinonome walked to the blackboard at the front of the class and wrote "The Nichijou Program". All of the students immediately started whispering fearfully to each other. They all knew what this was, although none of them ever expected it to affect them. "Attention, students," said the Principal from the front. "I'm sure you're all aware what the Nichijou Program is, but I'm going to explain it anyway. The Nichijou Program was implemented by our grand government to ensure that our nation stayed safe and free from the dangers of individuality. Individuality leads to division and division leads to disharmony. The government has had this Program put into place to ensure that we purge our up and coming population of those that are dangerously different, which is unacceptable, while discouraging others that are not selected for the program. Your class has been chosen for the Program for being too unordinary."

The Nichijou Program. So that's what this was about. Yuuko shuddered in fear. "How this Program will work is very simple. You will all head out onto the island that you have been relocated to. Then, using the weapons provided or your bare hands, you will kill all of the other students. Trying to escape or cause trouble will make your collar explode. Every six hours, a new area will be marked off limits and entering it will make your collar explode. You will receive packs containing weapons along with items that you brought with you. Anything is allowed. Straightforward enough, correct?" the principal chuckled halfheartedly. The class obviously did not return the laugh, instead just staring in terror and disbelief. "Now then, are there any questions? No? Then I'll start calling you up to receive your packs. Miss Sakurai."

Yuuko watched as the timid girl rose from her seat and walked to the front of the class. Most of the students looked just alarmed and frightened but a few were showing other expressions. Mai's eyebrows were lowered in the silent rage that she took on when she had been truly angered. Dolph was reclining in his seat, a cocky grin on his face. Misato was visibly shaking with what looked like a mix of fear and hatred. And Takasaki was watching Izumi with concern as she grabbed her pack and stumbled out of the room.

A bit of time passed and Karasu was called up. He sauntered to the front, grabbed his pack, flashed the class a charming smile and then left. Starla Ojo marched to the front, glared at Principal Shinonome, then left with her pack. Interi Daifuku strode to the front and nodded before leaving. Fe-Chan, Bisuketto, Chicchi and Heichi Gakusha were all called up and then it was Yuuko's turn. Tears began to flow down her face as she realized just how much her life had been flipped upside down. She walked to the front, feeling the stare of all the students on her back. She received the pack from Principal Shinonome and he said two words that surprised her. "I'm sorry." The guards stood aside and Yuuko took her steps out into the sunshine and the beginning of the most important game in her life.


	3. 42 Students Remain

A/N: I'm back my nonexistent readers. And I've written like 5 chapters so I'll be uploading them over the next 2 weeks. And lemme just make this really clear now, this is going to have a lot of violence and blood and sad stuff. It's not going to be gratuitous or anything, personally I'm not a fan of writing fights or deaths much, but it will definitely be a major thing in this. I have yet to get a review and would really love to, especially now that this has actually kicked off. That's all I guess. Oh yeah, I'll tell who the characters were after they die.

Yuuko Aioi squinted in the morning sun, fearfully. She stood there stupefied, not sure what she should do, too shocked by her situation. How was she going to survive? What could she do? After a moment, the will to survive overtook her natural confusion and she started planning her opening play. She had to find Mai, Mio, Nano and Hakase. That she knew. Her other friends like Buddy, Manabu, Sakamoto and Chicchi would all be nice, but she needed to find her closest friends first. But before that, she needed to quit standing around and get away.

Yuuko immediately began running around the building and in the opposite direction. There was probably someone near by preying on those who charged forward into the forest. She was instead going to outwit them and go in the opposite direction! The sea was in the distance, and followed a coastline. It looked like they were on an island, something common in previous years. Back in the direction she came out was a large forest and to the left was a mountain; probably the volcano the island grew out of. A lighthouse was a distance away from Yuuko, but she felt strangely compelled to avoid it. For some reason she had the feeling that if she were to go in it, she would accidentally cause all her friends' deaths and then jump off. It was an unexplainable hunch.

A small shed could be seen in the distance, so Yuuko decided to head there and assess the situation. Even though her eyes were still foggy with tears and she was absolutely terrified, she felt a surge of pride in herself for being so clever. No one would expect an idiot like her to be there!

After a while of walking and not seeing anyone, Yuuko reached the shed and entered. Inside were some fishing supplies and a rowboat. Maybe that could be used to escape! But she couldn't try yet. They would probably blow her head off. Instead she opened her bag to look at her supplies. Along with some food, water and a map, there was a huge shotgun along with two boxes of rounds. Yuuko gasped and her eyes shimmered at the amazing weapon she had been given. However, the gun turned out to be worse than she had expected. It was so heavy that she could barely aim it, and she knew that the recoil of it would knock her off her feet if she shot it.

At that moment the door of the shed opened and Yuuko shrieked and stumbled back. There before her, a bored expression on her face, was Mai Minakami.

"Mai! How did you find me?!" Yuuko shouted.

"I expected you to be there." was all she said. In her hands was a crossbow, loaded but pointed at the ground. Yuuko grumbled, upset that her supposed cleverness was nonexistent.

"Soooo, what's our plan?" Yuuko ventured to ask, assuming that she and Mai were now a team.

"We are meeting my friends," Mai replied. "But first... you must pass a test."

"A... test?"

"I cannot have someone who will not kill on my side. We are all in a lot of danger and we must take this very seriously. So I must test you". Yuuko knew Mai was serious because she never spoke so much at once, but her desperate wish to hold onto normalcy meant she still felt it was just another prank. However, she was quite fearful of what this test was.

"Come on, we're best friends, Mai! Of coure we're teammates! Anyway, who says we have to kill anyone!" Yuuko said, trying to get Mai to admit to a bad prank.

"We are going to start," was all Mai said in reply, ignoring Yuuko's reluctance. "Take that fishing net," Mai commanded, pointing at the wall.

-I-I-I-

Chicchi Kikenna crouched behind a grassy hill a distance away from the shed. She had waited away from the schoolhouse for Yuuko to come out and then followed her from afar once she was out. Yuuko had entered the shed and Chicchi had been working up the courage to enter it and proclaim her loyalty to Yuuko in the game when the ever-terrifiyng Mai had appeared and Chicchi had been forced to hide while Mai instead went in. She thought that Mai hadn't spotted her, but she wasn't entirely sure. But what if Yuuko was in trouble? Mai and Yuuko may have been best friends but could she be trusted?

This couldn't wait any longer. Chicchi headed for the shed, but just as she started to get close the door opened up. Standing there was Yuuko Aioi herself.

"Yuuko! I'm so glad to see you!" chirped Chicchi. Yuuko seemed really troubled and took some time to reply.

"Me too, Chicchi. Come in." Excusing her odd behavior to the fact that they were in the middle of a deadly game, Chicchi followed Yuuko in.

"Where's Mai?" Chicchi asked as she gave the room a cursory glance, not seeing Yuuko's friend anywhere. Suddenly, a rustle sounded from above and a large net dropped onto Chicchi.

Chicchi shrieked and started struggling against the net ensnaring her, but she only became more tangled. "Help me Yuuko! What's happening?!" Chicchi shouted fearfully. With a swish and a soft thud, Mai dropped down in front of her. She must have dropped the net. Yuuko averted Chicchi's pleading eyes, already regretting what she was about to do. She walked to the wall and pulled a large fish-cutting knife off of it. Tears came to her eyes as she looked down at the little girl staring fearfully up. The only person that had thought Yuuko was impressive. The only person that had ever idolized Yuuko, not questioned her intelligence, did everything possible to be around her. Yuuko's hand shook.

"Do it," Mai whispered, and Yuuko closed her eyes and lunged forward, driving the knife into Chicchi's body, a sickening squelch resounding through Yuuko's head as the girl screamed in pain. The knife had landed in Chicchi's chest, puncturing a lung. "Why... Yuuko..." Chicchi coughed out, before screeching again as the serrated knife pulled out and went back in, this time into her throat. Blood spewed from Chicchi's mouth and tears came to her eyes, as the goofy class clown she idolized and loved took her life mercilessly and without explanation.

Chicchi closed her eyes, the life bleeding from her body. The heaving of her chest slowed down, and she eventually stopped moving.

"I'm sorry Chicchi..." Yuuko managed to whisper moments before Chicchi died. As soon as the deed was done, Yuuko collapsed to the ground and covered her face, and spontaneously started screaming with horror. So sudden was her outburst that even the stoic Mai flinched. Yuuko curled into a ball, rocking madly, unable to believe what she had just done. Mai looked down at her friend sadly. She hated doing this to her friend, but it was necessary for her survival. She went to guard the entrance in case anyone heard her, while she allowed Yuuko to sob out all her emotions. When she was done, they would go.

[Female Student #3 Chicchi Kikenna: DEAD]

A/N: Chicchi in the anime is Yuuko's pet cat who follows her around when she's at home, but Yuuko seems mostly annoyed by.


	4. 41 Students Remain

**Not much for me to say here. Would love more reviews, they're certifiably kickin' rad.**

Izumi Sakurai pushed aside a branch as she trekked through the forest. She had been constantly moving since she had received her pack and left the building and was just trying to get away. The collar around her neck was a constant reminder of the danger of being found. Izumi was still having trouble believing what had happened. She had been frightened by some of the other students before she was thrown into this situation, but now she was in actual jeopardy if she ran into one of them. However, she was not going to wander aimlessly. She still had a job and that was to keep her little brother, Mako, in line. He was a headstrong, cocky boy who would probably do something stupid if she wasn't there to stop him. Izumi wasn't sure where Mako had gone but she guessed he would head towards the forest. She had to hope that she didn't run into anyone but she refused to look inside her pack to see what weapon she had received. If she was going to make sure Mako didn't hurt anyone then that meant she couldn't herself.

Izumi was a very short girl and was the head of the morals commitee at school, in charge of keeping up the schools reputation. Unfortunately that wasn't easy as there were many trouble makers there. Izumi had short brown hair, large eyes, and a tendency to always smile nervously. She was frightened by the prospect of confrontation, which is why Manabu Takasaki was head of the discipline commitee so that she wouldn't have to actually confront students head on.

It was at that moment that from behind a tree right in front of her stepped that very student. With a jump, Izumi stumbled back, startled and scared. However, she settled down when she saw who it was. Manabu Takasaki stood in front of her, a surprised expression etched upon his face. Over a foot taller than her, Manabu had at first been a very imposing person when she had met him, although by now she was good friends with him, even if their exchanges tended to be awkward.

"Sakurai!" he yelled upon seeing her. "You're safe! N-not that you are because it's very dangerous for us! But you're safer than others are safe!"

Comforted by Manabu's tendency to shout everything when he talked to her, Sakurai giggled. "Hello, Takasaki. I'm glad to see you're okay too."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to find you earlier," he admitted. "I-I knew that my purpose was to make sure you were safe!" Izumi sweated nervously and smiled, glad that he cared so much about her but also worried that he would put himself in danger trying to protect her.

"Actually, I have my own purpose here. I've decided that it's my job to make sure Mako stays safe and doesn't do anything bad!" she declared. For some reason Manabu flinched at the mention of her brother. "Would you help me find him?"

Despite shaking slightly and seemingly having forced a smile, Manabu still held up a thumb and said "C-certainly!"

-I-I-I-

Manabu Takasaki had been walking along with Sakurai for ten minutes now. He still couldn't believe the luck he had in finding her first. However, he was less than thrilled when he found out that their plan was to find Makoto Sakurai. Mako was one of the only ones who knew that he had a crush on Izumi, and the kid liked to bribe him when possible. Here where there were actual stakes, Manabu was worried that Mako would still try some stunt despite the danger they were all in.

As they walked in silence, Manabu twirled the spear he had found in his pack. Although at first Izumi had shyly objected to him having it, he worked up the courage to tell her that it was necessary for her safety. Although Manabu had no problem playing the game if it meant keeping Sakurai safe, it was clear that she would refuse to participate. Besides being unhappy about the idea of confronting Mako, Takasaki was also worried about running into someone threatening.

It was then that the two of them wandered into a clearing with a small cabin in the center of it. Inside they could hear the characteristic thud of a soccer ball bouncing. Izumi smiled, knowing that it could be no one but Mako. "Mako!" shouted Izumi and the rhythym stopped. A moment later the door opened and a boy with squinty eyes and the same brown hair as Izumi poked his head out, holding an axe protectively close. Upon noticing his sister, his mouth lifted into a cheerful grin.

"Sis!" he cheered, and ran out to greet her but slowed down when he saw who she was with. "And Takasaki..." he muttered. Pulling his sister aside he hissed rather audibly to her "What're you doing here with him?"

"Hey! I heard that!" grunted Manabu, fairly certain that he was intended to.

"Mr. Takasaki decided to help protect me while I searched for you, and you'll treat him with respect!" Izumi said while glaring at Mako, her usual shyness gone when talking with him.

"Well, he did his job and can go now. Anyway, I agreed with the rest of the soccer club to meet up around here. What are you still doing here? Go on," Mako said, noticing that Takasaki hadn't moved.

"My job is to keep Ms. Sakurai safe, and I'm not letting you stop me," said Manabu, shooting a glare at the boy trying to prevent him from achieving his goal.

"Yeah, right! I've seen some of the programs. There's always a guy who acts all nice just to take advantage of a girl when she doesn't expect it. You aren't getting near my sister, you psycho!" exclaimed Makoto, clearly not believing Takasaki's goal in the slightest.

Izumi watched them bicker back and forth over her, until finally she worked up the nerve to shout "Stop!" Both of her allies looked up at her. "Um... y-your arguing won't solve anything. Maybe you should figure out a way to determine what to do?" she said uncertainly.

"Hmmph, I've got it," Mako said, smirking. "We'll fight to the death over it. If you win, then there's nothing I can do to stop you from hurting my sister, which I _know _you will do if you can. And if I win then you're gone simple as that."

Izumi was too shocked to even speak so instead Manabu voiced their thoughts. "Are you insane? We can't fight each other! It would be, you know, wrong and stuff."

"What's it matter? We're going to have to fight someone eventually. Let's go!" Mako sneered, driven by his need to protect his sister. Tired of arguing, Mako held up his axe and took two steps forward. Finding no other option, Manabu held up his spear and pushed Izumi aside.

With a lunge, Mako shot forward and swung his axe, but Manabu simply stepped out of the way of it, followed by a stab with his spear that Mako blocked. Izumi watched on in horror, not able to find her voice. Mako swung again, this time managing to graze Manabu's arm. Distracted by his injury momentarily, Taksaki didn't notice that Mako had comboed into another swing until a moment before it hit. He barely managed to block the attack but the force knocked him to the grouund. Before he could get up, Mako charged him. With no options left, Manabu closed his eyes and thrust forward his spear.

Izumi shrieked, finally finding the ability to make a sound. Manabu stared at Makoto, who had a spear embedded in his chest. With a groan, he fell to the ground. "Shit," muttered Mako, as he lay motionless. "You win. Please... don't hurt my sister. I love you Sis," was all he could say before he started coughing up blood. A moment later he was dead.

Sakurai whimpered and kneeled down next to him. "M-mako? Oh god! Mako!" she shouted in fear. "NONONONONONONO!" Tears streaming down her face, she turned to Manabu. "Why?! Why did you kill him?!" she yelled, all shyness she normally had gone. Manabu just stood there, shocked by disbelief. "I can't be near you," Izumi said, backing away from him, a horrified expression on her face. "You killed my brother. Y-you aren't safe".

Realizing she was about to leave him, Manabu snapped out of his trance and advanced on her. "It had to be done! He was going to kill me!"

"You could've just left instead of killing him! Don't follow me, Takasaki," she said, turning around and walking away, tears still staining her face. Manabu started towards her, but she suddenly turned around, having pulled something from her backpack. It was a gun. "I SAID DON'T FOLLOW ME!" she shouted, and Manabu realized that there was nothing he could do. The girl he had hoped to save was running off into danger and he was incapable of stopping her. As Izumi vanished out of sight, Manabu dropped to his knees and lowered his head.

[Male Student #17 Makoto Sakurai: DEAD]

**I've never liked Mako. He's a manipulative snot. Thoughts on this chapter? And yeah, this isn't going to be exclusively from Yuuko's perspective**


	5. 40 Students Remain

**This chapter is split into three parts. I love reviews of any kind but ones on how you feel about the characterization are most helpful. Thanks!**

Taisho Sakamoto got outside and immediately began running. He had been one of the last let out of the class unfortuantely, and he now needed to make up lost time. His goal was simple enough. Find the kid. Protect the kid. How hard could it be?

Poor Hakase. She deserved better than this. She was probably curled up terrified somewhere, needing someone to comfort her. For all her brains, she was only eight. There was no way she had the fortitude for something like this. Sakamoto's small, nimble legs worked double time as he scurried towards the town he saw on his map. The map showed that the entire island was divided up into a coastal area, a mountainous area, a forest, and an abandoned village. If Hakase were to be anywhere, it's where she could build something. When she was upset, creation was her way of keeping calm. There would be the most supplies where humans once lived, no doubt. Whether she was thinking rationally enough to head there was questionable but Sakamoto didn't have any better lead.

Sakamoto held the metal baseball bat he found in his bag close. It was far from an ideal weapon. Not only was it close range, it also required more physical strength, something even Sakamoto had to admit he lacked. But it didn't matter. He would still do everything possible to protect the kid. Hopefully Nano would show up too and she could help. Sakamoto would almost go so far as to suggest Yuuko, but that girl was more likely to be a liablity, no matter how good of a friend she was.

"Greetings, my spritely accomplice."

Sakamoto whipped around to find the most infuriating prick he had ever met leaning casually against a tree. Karasu Shinshitekina idly examined his nails as Sakamoto slowly stalked up to him.

"What's this about, Karasu?" asked Sakamoto, his eyes narrowed.

Karasu was a well-spoken third year that was almost as small as Sakamoto. He had beady eyes, jagged hair, and a prominent nose. All in all, he looked like a bird. However, Karasu was in great favor of most of the class. He was always very polite and formal, wooing ladies and gaining the trust of 'fellow gentlemen'. However, Sakamoto didn't like him at all, having caught him stealing from others and having a sense that he was out for personal gain. Karasu constantly made Sakamoto look bad in front of others as a result, but acted friendly towards him despite them both knowing they had a rivalry going.

"Oh it isn't about anything, sir. I was just hoping you were in good spirits despite our rather precarious situation."

"I have places to be. Now go away before I bash your head in."

"My, how rude of you! And especially when I'm helplessly unarmed!" Karasu held up his empty hands. "Anyway, I don't believe you're the kind of person who could kill, Taisho."

The blatant disrespect of being called by his first name despite his past protests made Sakamoto shake with frustration, but he mantained his compusure and answered coldly, "Don't doubt my abilities. And show some respect, I'm Mr. Sakamoto!"

Karasu shrugged and turned away. "Very well, just remember that no one here wants to die. Keep that in mind."

Sakamoto watched sullenly as Karasu walked away into the trees, and soon vanished from sight. Was he right? Could Sakamoto kill someone? He liked to fancy himself as tough, but he had been in only a few scraps, never any real fights. And killing... that was something entirely different. Sakamoto leaned against a tree. Karasu's words were getting to him. He was starting to feel that he couldn't do this, knowing that these people he'd been with for years would be out there, fighting, wanting to live just as much as him. Could he really push himself to do something like that?

Joyous laughter after a successful prank. Strawberry blonde hair flowing in the summer air. Small arms wrapped around him as she pulled him into a tight hug, giggling that he had fallen for it. Ruffling her hair as her excited face beamed at him.

Of course he could kill. He could kill anyone.

Sakamoto returned to his run, feeling a seriousness to his pace that he hadn't before. He would find her. She would be safe.

-I-I-I-

Nano Shinonome curled up behind a tree and shivered. Why was this happening?! All she ever wanted was an ordinary life. And yet more and more crazy shenanigans were being thrown at her. She didn't know where Hakase and Mr. Sakamoto and Aioi were and the screw twirling about on her back reminded her that she still had to keep parts of herself hidden away lest all of national television know that she wasn't a normal high school student.

She held up her weapon, a BB gun. It would not do much more than distract people with some pain; maybe she could take out an eye. However, she would never be able to bring herself to do that anyway. She couldn't just hurt her classmates! Suddenly, some rustling sounded nearby, and two boys walked out from the bushes. One was Kiyoshi Takashi, a small first year boy. He was one of the few never caught up in the ridiculous antics of the class. With him was Buddy Shiba. His short brown hair swayed as he suddenly stuck up his head. Nano reflexively curled up more and cowered in her hiding place behind the tree.

"What's wrong Buddy?" Kiyoshi asked, visibly terrified.

"I don't know... but something bad just happened." Buddy suddenly took off running in the direction of the shore, sensing a disturbance. As he ran past her, Nano noticed a shield mounted upon his back along with a broadsword. It seemed he was borrowing whichever item Kiyoshi received. After a moment's hesitation, Kiyoshi scrambled to keep up with him.

After waiting for a bit, Nano exited her hiding place and heaved a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure what would have happened if they saw her; they were both nice boys but everyone was going to be acting strange here. At least now she was alone. Almost on cue, a voice said "Put your hands up".

Nano whirled around to find herself staring at a 9 mm pistol. Horrified, she shrieked and threw her hands up. "Shhhh! I don't want to draw attention!" said the student. After taking a moment to actually look at her attacker, Nano realized it was Keisatsu Yakuin, the hall manitor and a student with a passion for justice. So why was he pointing a gun at her?!

"Sorry, Shinonome. I'm just being cautious. I promise I won't shoot you as long you don't do anything." Looking down, he saw Nano's dropped BB gun and picked it up. Looking up he noticed that Nano was crying and whimpering with fear. "Hey, hey! I'm sorry! Please, look I'm putting the gun away," said Keisatsu, tucking the pistol in his pocket after turning on the safety. Nano shivered and backed away. "I know this looks bad but I'm honestly here to help you. Please listen." Nano was still scared but stopped stepping away. "Ha, we sure got wrapped up in a major shitstorm, huh? Now, I know that you're one of the nicer people in class, so I think you can join me. I'm refusing to play this game, and am instead trying to band together everyone who isn't fighting. Maybe if we get rid of all the aggressive people, we can all band together and take down this operation!" Keisatsu thrust up his arm in a show of zealousness and Nano smiled slightly at his show.

"I-I'd like to join you Mr. Yakuin," she finally stated.

"Ah, sounds great! I've already got some other people, we've got a cabin over at the edge of the forest and mountain area. Here's your BB gun, don't shoot me 'cause it'll kinda hurt, hey?" he said with a grin. Nano smiled back. Maybe there was a way to get out of this and go back to a simple life.

-I-I-I-

Yuuko Aioi sat on the bench inside the little shack with Mai. Mai was as expressionless as always, staring emotionlessly forward. Yuuko could only shake in horror, unable to keep her eyes off of the lifeless body of Chicchi. How could she do that to someone who actually respected and revered her? Her hands were still covered in blood and the hunting knife was lying by her side, small amounts of gore on it. She was scared. What could she possibly do now? She felt like just putting her shotgun up to her face and just killing herself. She was a horrible person and deserved it. Her self-deprecating thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Mai immediately jolted back and lifted her crossbow, edging towards the door. "Occupied," was all she said when she got to the entrance. The door opened slightly and Buddy's face was there, although it was instantly staring down the shaft of the crossbow.

"Sorry Ms. Minakami!" He jumped back and pulled out his shield and held it up a bit protectively. Behind him panting exhaustedly was Kiyoshi.

"Why are you here?" was all Mai said, her poker face betraying none of her thoughts.

"I mean you know harm, the only one I want is Yuuko."

Mai's eyebrows lowered and suddenly both students moved faster than Yuuko could comprehend as a loud clang resounded. Next thing Yuuko saw was Mai swinging the crossbow like a club, each one expertly aimed to debilitate Buddy, who was buffering each blow with his shield. On the ground was an arrow; apparently Buddy had barely reacted in time and had deflected the attack.

"You. Will. Not. Hurt. YUUKO." Mai shouted with an intensity Yuuko had never heard before. She slammed Buddy in the leg and he recoiled in pain, but the next blow he pushed back against, knocking Mai away from him.

"I will not harm her! I only wish to speak with her!" Buddy shouted in his moment of rest. Yuuko gasped in suprise.

Mai glared daggers at him; she had completely lost her omnipresent cool. She finally reloaded her crossbow and pointed it directly at Buddy's head, while standing aside, allowing him entrance.

Buddy slowly approached Yuuko, noticing the maimed corpse of Chicchi and Yuuko's bloodied blouse. A look of sympathy crossed his face as he kneeled in front of Yuuko. Slowly he raised his hand and put it on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. "It's okay Ms. Yuuko."

"I just killed a person."

"Calm yourself Ms. Yuuko."

"I stabbed her in the throat and she trusted me and cared about me. I'm a monster."

"You are not a monster. You are stressed and terrified and under horrific circumstances. You are not yourself right now. "

"Why is this happening to us, Buddy?"

"I don't know. But you must remain strong Ms. Yuuko. Remember that you are fun, poetic, silly, and the kindest person on Earth. Don't forget that. Goodbye Ms. Yuuko. I don't know if I'll see you again," Buddy finished. Yuuko smiled lightly, tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Buddy."

As Buddy walked back to the exit, he stopped and looked at Mai. Instead of glaring, Mai incredibly smiled. "Thank you," she said, and then closed the door once Buddy was out.

**In the manga/anime, Buddy is the Shiba Inu that always comforts Yuuko, Kiyoshi is the boy who owns Buddy and is the Old Gentleman's grandson, Karasu is the polite crow, and Keisatsu is the cop that Mio takes out and who later tackles a robber with a badass flying tackle.**


	6. 40 Students Remain 2

**4th Nichijou fic to surpass 10000 words! :D I'm posting this chapter early because 00Stevo and Lurid Sleep both left nice reviews, have nice Nichijou fics, and I had this ready. Feel free to ask me anything about this story in reviews! I'd love to answer! **

Annaka Haruna crept through the undergrowth, trying not to trip over the rocky terrain. She had headed towards the mountainous area for no real reason and was now walking along the skirts of a cliff. Ever since she had woken up with a collar around her neck, she had been in a state of bewilderment. This couldn't be happening! She was just a normal girl who lived an ordinary life! But here she was, facing certain death within the next few days. All she could hope is that she would find her boyfriend, Tsuyoshi.

Tsuyoshi Nakanojo was the kindest boy she had ever known and she loved him for it. He was caring, sensitive and rational. And had a mohawk. No one could miss that. Annaka knew that he would be a great scientist and felt that it wasn't fair that he was forced into this horrible mess. He could save the world one day with his discoveries!

Annaka needed to be armed. In her current state she was almost completely helpless and just waiting to get preyed upon. Reaching into her bag, she looked through the contents. However, along with the supplies that had been given to everyone was a cork gun, the type you'd find at a fair. "Eeeeeeeh?" Annaka exclaimed, not sure if that was supposed to be her weapon. Apparently it was, and she was pretty sure that shooting someone with it was more likely to make them extra aggressive than injure them. Resignedly, she pushed it back into the bag and zipped it up.

At that moment, Annaka heard some rustling in the bushes. She nervously held up her hands in a defensive position and tried to stay quiet, hoping that whatever was there was just an animal or someone who meant her no harm. A figure walked out and to her grief it was the last person she wanted to see.  
Sagikoi Paraido stood in front of her, a cocky grin on his face. "Well look who it is, eh?" he cackled. "How's it going, Annaka girl?" Paraido was always harassing Annaka or trying to scam her out of her lunch money, and she hated him bitterly. All she did was glare at him. "Nothing to say, huh? Well, that's fine! Check out this gun I got!"

Annaka gasped. In his hand was a small but horrifying pistol. Deciding there was no reason to remain silent, Annaka spoke up. "What do you want, Paraido? This isn't the time for games."

"No it isn't," he replied with a smirk, "Which is why you're gonna do what I want. Don't think I'm not afraid of blowing your brains out!"

Annaka glared at him. "You're insane. Why are you agreeing to this horrible thing."

"Are you kidding me? This game is the best thing to ever happen to me! Now then, enough of your bullshit. You've always annoyed me and now I'm gonna get what I want. Start by taking off your clothes."

The reality of the situation hit Annaka then. She realized that she really did have to do what he said or she would die. And he was clearly too horrible for her to expect any mercy from him. Tears came to Annaka's eyes as she decided that her decency wasn't worth being shot over. Her hands reached to the first button of her shirt...

"Stop!" someone suddenly shouted. Standing there, mohawk waving in the wind, was Tsuyoshi Nakanojo, only a few yards away. Annaka couldn't believe it! It was like in a fairytale! Just at her moment of most need, her knight had come to rescue her. "How could you!?" yelled Nakanojo. "Why would you do something this disgusting to ANYONE?"

"Pfft, and what're you gonna do about it, huh?" Paraido replied, bothered by the interruption.

"Anything it takes to stop you," was all Tsuyoshi said, before charging forward to defeat the cruel boy. The gun went up and a shot rang out. Tsuyoshi crumpled to the ground. Two more shots rang out, and his limp body shook twice more, some gore spurting out of his neck.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Annaka shrieked in horror.

And there vanished her hope, her salvation. With just a few twitches of a finger, Paraido had killed her boyfriend. The smart, friendly, caring person was gone, slaughtered as though he was a mere annoyance. Paraido turned back to Annaka, laughing like a psychotic hyena, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he had just murdered someone. "Haha, you see that! That shithead thought he could do something! Now where we? Aww yes..."

"No," Annaka said. This time her eyes burned with hatred. She was still horrified and scared but she now was overtaken with a need to show resistance and not bow to the whims of the vermin that was standing before her.

"W-what? Come on bitch, I'll shoot you. You just saw that I ain't afraid!" Paraido yelled, taken aback. He had expected Annaka to completely crumble to his will upon the death of her stupid boyfriend. He waved the gun threateningly but she continued to glare at him. She took a step forward and he eeped in surprise. Despite tears running down her face and being in a totally compromising position, she still managed to be intimidating to him.

Annaka knew she was about to die. Tsuyoshi had shown that death was all too real. Annaka at least wanted to terrify the disgusting boy in front of her before she was shot. Maybe she could punch him in the nose. However, something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Walking quietly a distance behind Paraido was Interi Daifuku. The kid with the mask. No one really knew anything about him, but there were many rumors. Right now he had removed his shirt and shoes, revealing his muscular torso and calloused feet, although he had kept his pants and omnipresent egg mask. Annaka wasn't sure what to expect but another surge of hope filled her. Maybe this strange boy would be her savior.

"Hey, what are you looking at! Aren't you afraid of me?! I'm about to kill you!" shouted Paraido, snapping Annaka back into attention. "Fine then, act weird. Your time is up."

Annaka gasped as Daifuku reached Paraido and raised his bulging arm. "Wha-" Paraido said turning to look back, right into a club of a hand smashing him in the face. Paraido's head snapped to the side and he flew to the ground. The gun went clattering to the side. Paraido looked up and scrambled back, an angry mark on his cheek from where he was struck. "What are you doing here, freak?! Get away from me!"

Daifuku just advanced on him. Paraido squealed and looked around desparately for the gun. He sighted it but was too slow. Daifuku had reached him. "W-wait! Please!" Paraido shouted before gasping as Daifuku reached down and wrapped an arm around his neck. Daifuku lifted the boy to his feat and started to squeeze. Paraido's eyes bulged and he started choking. He reached an arm up to stop his offender but was halted when Daifuku grabbed him with his free hand. He started pushing it backwards against the socket. Tears came to Paraido's eyes and a snap resounded as his arm was dislocated from its socket.

Annaka watched with a mix of relief and horror. On one hand she had been saved but on the other, this was needlessly brutal. Had she even been saved? Paraido was on the verge of losing conscioussness when he was thrown to the ground again. He immediately reached with his still usable arm to his tortured throat. However, before he could do anything else, Daifuku raised his foot and stomped down on Paraido's neck. A horrific wheeze left him as the victim tried to cough through his crushed diaphragm. Daifuku didn't leave his position, foot squashing Paraido's throat. Paraido struggled less and less until he stopped moving, having passed out from the lack of air.

And still, Daifuku was not done. He finally picked up the limp body and carried it to the cliff's edge, paying no mind to Annaka. With a hefty throw, he hurled Paraido down onto the rocks below. With some sickening snaps and contorted body parts, Annaka's attacker was dead. However, she was backing away from her saviour. The brutality of the murder showed that Daifuku was not just a heroic student saving a classmate. And he had not said a word the entire time.

Daifuku's head shot up and stared at Annaka through his mask. "Eeeeeeehh?" Annaka exclaimed nervously. Daifuku took a step forward and Annaka turned and ran. Daifuku shot into a run after her. She moved as fast as her body could take her but Daifuku was gaining on her. Looking to her right, Annaka noticed that she was approaching some trees at the bottom of the cliff. She had only one option if she wanted to get away. She veered to the right and leaped off of the ledge, falling forty long feet down into the trees below.

-I-I-I-

Interi Daifuku walked up to the spot where Annaka had jumped. He had heard a yelp shortly after she jumped and some whimpering was now coming up. So she had survived the jump. She must have sustained some bad injuries. He should probably go down to find her. It would reflect well to show his persistence in accomplishing his goal. It was a shame she saw his advances as agressive; it would have made things much easier if she had allowed him to reach her.

[Male Student #13 Tsuyoshi Nakanojo: DEAD]

[Male Student #20 Sagikoi Paraido: DEAD]

**Paraido is the scammer who gives Annaka half an eggplant in canon, Daifuku is the mascot for the Daifuku stand. You asked for more violent deaths, Lurid_sleep, and I gave it! But seriously, I'm not going to just make every death as bloody as possible because this isn't about killing the characters. It's about how they would react in a terrifying deadly enviroment. So depending on how it contributes to the story is how bloody a death will be. Nakanojo's was extremely brief to show the immediateness of death whilst Paraido's was drawn-out and torturous to show how brutal Daifuku is and how merciless the program is (also I fucking hated him as I wrote him so good riddance).**


	7. 38 Students Remain

**This chapter got out so quickly thanks to all the nice reviews I've been getting from the three who follow this fic. You guys give me the motivation to write a lot and I love you for it. Also, 0stevoo, I know you love Yuuko but this story is meant to cover every character even though she's the main character. Sp I'm sorry to tell you that there are some times where there may be 2 chapters in a row or so between her appearances. Now for some Misahara for my other two followers who have both written rad fics for that ship. (please check them out)**

Misato Tachibana sat on a desk and glared at Kojirou Sasahara.

"What are you doing drinking tea right now, Sasahara?!" she finally shouted at him.

"Is it not acceptable that I enjoy one of life's simple pleasures, Misato Tachibana?"

They were in a small schoolhouse they had found inside the town area of the island. Misato had been wandering about aimlessly, terrified. She had suddenly heard her name and looked up to find Sasahara sitting in a tree, scrawling poems on a tablet. The sight of him replaced her fear with frustration, both from annoyance and repressed feelings. They had walked together, Misato using her submachine gun to protect them in case someone came along, until they reached the schoolhouse and Sasahara had decided to go in there.

The location was a soothing one. She had been scared shitless (though she would never admit it to Sasahara) since they had arrived on the island, and being in the schoolhouse was the only place she had been so far that gave didn't reek of unfamiliarity. Instead, old memories of lazy evenings spent working on projects with Sasahara flowed through Misato's mind. The setting sun cast orange light into the classroom, and it felt as though they really were back home.

"Misato Tachibana, are you crying?"

Misato was snapped from her thoughts at Sasahara's words, and she found that she indeed had begun to tear up.

"There's dust in my eyes, dumbass!" she shouted after recovering, quickly wiping her face on her sleeve, wiping the tears and hiding the instantaneous blush that had spread across her face.

Sasashara frowned at her, clearly concerned, before turning back to his tea. "I do hope Kojirou will be okay while I'm away," he said.

"You're stupid goat will be fine, Sasahara. And anyway, it's not like you're ever going back. You're not serious enough to win this. And your weapon was a machete which isn't that helpful."

Sasahara merely shrugged his shoulder and sighed, staring out the window wistfully.

Misato sighed and flopped down. "What are we gonna do..."

-I-I-I-

"What are we gonna do?!" shouted Kenzaboru Daiku, horror imprinted on his face. On the ground in front of him was the dead body of his friend Makoto Sakurai, a pool of blood leaking out from a hole in his chest.

"Shh! The culprit may still be about!" hissed Ogi Yakudatsu, glaring about. Yuria Sekiguchi just stared, gaping at the brutal sight. The four had all agreed to meet in that same sector of the map, for surely they could all band together quickly and take on any attackers. But apparently they had been too slow in completing the first task. Yuria had arrived first, followed eventually by Kenzaboru and Ogi at about the same time.

"Oh! The collar tracker!" Ogi exclaimed, pulling out his assigned weapon. "We are the only one's around. Mako's killer is gone." He had recovered quickly never particularly liking Mako, and was now serving as the sensible one while Kenzaboru came to terms with the death.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Mako. I was too slow," Kenzaboru moaned, dropping to his knees. Yuria shook slightly, tears coming to her eyes.

"We have company!" Ogi suddenly shouted. On his tracker, six students were coming their way, one leading the pack.

Kenzaboru got to his feet, still broken up, grabbed his pack, and ran into the cabin. Ogi noticed that Yuria wasn't moving and grabbed her arm, pulling her in. He locked the door and took his comb out of his shirt pocket, running it through his hair repeatedly to calm himself. "Okay, we have a knife, a tracker and some shuriken. We hide in here, hope they pass, and if they break in, we escape through the backdoor."

Meanwhile, Tanaka Mokomo ran through the trees desperately, while Dolph and his gang of hooligans ran after him, hooting and laughing. His afro was filled with leaves and twigs, he had scratches on his face, and he was panting heavily. But stopping would mean dying. They were toying with him. They had guns and were only chasing him for the thrill.

Dolph Iragirimono was having the time of his life. A chance to overpower, brutalize and kill every member of the class? That was his idea of a good time! He wasn't remotely worried about dying. He had four expendable minions, a machine gun and his brain. What more could he ask for?

Tanaka saw the cabin, and darted for it desperately. He didn't even notice Mako's corpse as he ran by. Tanaka slammed into the door and desperately tried to open it, finding with horror that it was locked. He whipped around to find that he was surrounded.

Dolph strutted forward, a cruel sneer on his face and hands folded behind his back. "Well, wasn't that fun? You gave us quite a workout!"

Tanaka spoke back between gasps for air. "It doesn't have to be this way! You don't need to kill me, we can all get out together!"

"But I WANT it to be this way!" Dolph purred, before suddenly lauging into the sky manically. "Do you know how long I've waited to kill all you pathetic worms?! So what if I can get off without killing! That would be a pathetic waste! AHAHAHAHA!" Dolph started coughing suddenly. "Aha... excuse me. Now, what say we get on with this..." he said as he pulled out an ornately decorated dagger. "Isn't my weapon beautiful? It's craftsmanship is incredible. This beauty is sharper than anything I've ever seen!"

"What kind of demon are you?" Tanaka muttered before suddenly screaming in pain, the dagger stuck into his torso, piercing his kidney.

Dolph leaned into Tanaka. "An unforgiving one," he whispered, twisting his knife slowly, making internal incisions. Tanaka cried out, and Dolph yanked out the dagger. "I don't wish to draw this out though. That will come for the more formidable opponents."

Tanaka felt a sudden pain at his neck. The dagger had slit his throat, the jugular vein severed, and he felt his life blood oozing from his neck, the warm substance staining his shirt. "W-what is this..." he groaned before collapsing to the ground. Eight seonds later he was dead.

Dolph's trusty second in command, Kosho Danryoku approached him. "We've found another corpse, Dolph." Kosho was Dolph's equal in cleverness, but lacked the charisma to be a leader. However, he was the only one that Dolph allowed to call by his first name, and they seemed to have a mutual respect for each other.

"Show me. Nanimo, move this fool's corpse out of the way of the door while go look at this," Dolph told the gang's muscle, Nanimo Takubetsu.

"Sure thing, boss. Gimme a hand Hachi," the oversized teen told Hachi Forowa, and the two lugged the corpse out of the way, careful to keep the blood from staining their green jackets.

Dolph and Kosho approached the body of Mako which was being examined byHeishi Gakusha. "It seems that a long weapon such as a lance, javelin or spear was used to kill him. The footprints show that Mako Sakurai was in the house while two people came for the attack, before leaving to the west," Heishi informed Dolph, all with his constant lisp. Heishi was the brains of the operation, but was a geek who was not given much respect by the gang, but still accepted because of his usefulness.

Dolph smirked. "This is the bratty brother of that little Izumi girl, huh? Well, we'll go after his killers once we're done searching the house for whatever he left in there. Someone grab a rock and burst open the window so we can search the inside!"

Kenzaboru and Ogi watched all of this transpire from a small window, watching in horror. "Ogi, this is insane! We don't have a chance!" Kenzaboru hissed. The urgency of the situation kept him focused on keeping themselves alive.

"The moment the window breaks, we open the backdoor and run," Ogi replied, grimacing. They were in a worst case scenario.

Yuria coughed, speaking for the first time that day. "Daiku, I'm scared."

"So am I, Sekiguchi but we need to do everything we can to live. Remember I'm here for you. I won't turn my back on you."

Yuria looked down at her feet and blushed.

Suddenly, a rock smashed through the window, and Ogi threw open the door as quietly as he could, and the three took off running. They got off to a good pace, but Yuria was lagging behind. However, it didn't seem to important as they had gone completely unnoticed.

What was important was when Yuria caught her foot on a branch and collapsed, shrieking in pain.

"Did you hear that?"

"There's someone out back!"

"Get over there before they escape!"

"SEKI-" Kenzaboru started to shout, turning around, but Ogi clamped his hand over Kenzaboru's mouth.

"Shh! They don't know we're here too!" he hissed, and pulled on Kenzaboru who refused to move.

"Daiku! It hurts!" Yuria called out, trying to stand up, but her ankle had been twisted and she could only limp forward.

Ogi grabbed Kenzaboru. "We need to go now or we're all dead! It's too late we have to move!" he desperately said. Tears flowed down Kenzaboru's cheeks. "Seki-, I mean, Yuria. I'm sorry."

Yuria sniffled. "I love you Kenzaboru," she said pitifully. And Kenzaboru did the one thing he said he wouldn't do. He turned his back on her and ran. Soon he and Ogi were gone.

Dolph reached Yuria, never knowing that the two boys were ever there. "What have we here?" he chuckled. Yuria cowered away from him, putting weight on her good foot. "Do you wanna do the honors, Kosho?" he asked.

"With pleasure," Kosho replied, and pulled the machine gun out of his pack. Yuria gasped and opened to mouth to speak, before ten bullets were fired into her body flinging her to the ground. She was unconsious and it wasn't long before she bled out, having had multiple organs including her lungs struck. All of the gang laughed and high fived, except for Hachi, who just stared at the battered corpse.

Kenzaboru heard the gunshots ring out. He covered his face and cried.

[Female Student #18 Yuria Sekiguchi: DEAD]

[Male Student #10 Tanaka Mokomo: DEAD]

**Man, this chapter was hella sad. Anyway, all of Dolph's gang are various Fey Kingdom soldiers that have appeared in the blimp segments. Hachi is #8 (the main character of those segments), Heishi is the scholar, Kosho is the captain and negotiater, and Nanimo is the staff. Mio will finally make her grand appearance next chapter. BTW, Ogi is my favorite secondary character in Nichijou and I can't believe this is the first time he's ever appeared in a fic. #ogi4lyfe**


	8. 36 Students Remain

**Here's the Antagonist chapter. Gotta get some more baddies out there. I don't really like this chapter but I couldn't find what about it I didn't like so I'm just posting it. Meh :/. Mio is really hard to write for but I think I did Yoshino really well. Welp, on with the story.**

Tamamura Hanbai slowly navigated the perilous terrain. She had started heading for the mountainous area since she had been released. Her close friend, Yoshino Naganohara, had promised to be there. Tamamura was terrified but knew that Yoshino was her only hope of finding safety. Tamamura was a very timid girl who spent her days reading and working a part time job at the local cafe. Yoshino, meanwhile, was a tactical genius and master of the sword. Tamamura's only hope of survival was to side with Yoshino and hope she could come up with something.

Tamamura's weapon was good but not very useful for her personally: a well crafted katana. She had it out to ward off attackers but Tamamura was afraid she wouldn't be able to wield it effectively.

It seemed to be an irrelevent concern, for sitting cross-legged on a rock on a rounded corner was Yoshino herself. She was staring up into the sky, apparently having not noticed Tamamura. However, she suddenly spoke, making Tamamura jump. "It's monsoon season." Tamamura looked up at the clear, sunny sky and decided not to say anything. Yoshino then held up a bugle she seemed to have pulled out from nowhere and blew a battle charge. MAROOT MAROOOOO! "This was my weapon, Tamamura. Deadly in the kinetic but without the razor edge of a viola."

Tamamura had no clue what Yoshino was saying and stammered out "Yeah, umm... yes." Yoshino got up and walked up to her.

"There is a razor edge that cuts more than the atmosphere," she said, pointing at the sword in Tamamura's hand. Yoshino reached out and took the katana from Tamamura, who gave it over without resistance.

"Umm... so do you have a plan for staying alive?"

Yoshino cocked her head at her confusedly. "Well of course I do. But first I need to test this out." Yoshino stood back and started twirling with the sword. At first she seemed to just be doing a silly dance, but as she went, her motions became more fluid and with purpose, and as the sword wove around it started to make more deliberate slices in the air. By the end Yoshino was a whirling force of sharp steel. She finished with a powerful strike she delivered to a nearby bush, severing the thin wood. "This is a very sharp, very awesome, very wieldy blade. Very! But how well can it cut through flesh?"

Tamamura took a moment to process what was said. "Huh?"

Yoshino turned to her, and her smile now had an edge to it. Tamamura took an uncertain step back, and Yoshino reacted with diagonal roll and leaped, thrusting up the katana, slicing all the way up along Tamamura's body before she could react.

Tamamura screeched in pain and collapsed to the ground. "AAAH! Why did you do that!" Tamamura cried out. Yoshino inspected the blood that had been left on the blade as though nothing had happened. She looked down as though just noticing Tamamura's bleeding body.

"I needed to test the sword of course. Anyway, you weren't useful to me. We're friends but only one person will live and you can't do anything. It's better that I get all your stuff than let you drag things down," Yoshino stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm not going to die any day soon, Tamamura. Sorry!" Yoshino finished and with a fancy twist, sliced clean through Tamamura's neck, blood spilling out.

"I've always wanted to try that," Yoshino mused.

-I-I-I-

Karasu Shinshitekena strolled through the forest, a smug grin on his face. He sorta felt bad at how little chance the class stood against him. Sure, he was small and not very strong, but by now Karasu had learned that he could get anything he wanted or accomplish anything with the right words. Sure, one or two people may not fall for his words, but that's what he had guns for. Sure he didn't have any guns NOW, but he could trick someone out of one. His assigned weapon was a sickle. Not very helpful but at least it could kill.

Karasu heard something in the distance and quickly scrambled up a tree, waiting to see what it was. After a while, Pino Chirashizushi passed by below. She was an almost angelically kind girl; very emotional and in tune with other peoples' feelings. The girl was crying her eyes out, not bothering to hide her tears from the camera. Karasu scoffed; he had been making sure to keep his hair photogenic and a good smile on his face the entire time. A winner was a crowd pleaser after all, and this was televised. Pino was already emotional and didn't even have a weapon out. Karasu smiled, his first kill would be a very simple one.

As Pino walked along, she sobbed at the thought of how much pain every one of her classmates and friends must be in. She couldn't believe that this would happen to them! At the very least, she knew everyone was a good person at heart and wouldn't adhere to the rules. But still, the pain of being told to do this was so bad and she could feel all 42 students' burdens on her shoulders.

Pino heard footsteps and turned around to see one of the kindest boys, Karasu. He always had a friendly word for her and surely could help her.

"What's the matter my dear friend, why are your eyes cloudy with tear?" he asked, concern deep in his voice.

"We're all being told to do such horrible things and it hurts so much to know that this is happening Karasu!" Pino cried out.

"But surely, you must not be happy traveling about alone. Do you need a companion."

Pino simply smiled and nodded, and Karasu held his arms out to her. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Kara-" she started to say but was cut off when she suddenly felt something stabbing her neck. A sharp metal sickle was buried deep in her throat, the weilder Karasu himself. No longer was his smiling warm and caring, but cold and cruel. He slowly drew it along Pino's throat, cutting tendons and letting her blood run free. Of course, he was very careful to ensure that none got on him.

Pino tried to speak, to ask him how he could do something like that, but all that came up was more brutal stabbing pain and coppery blood. Karasu shoved her off of him and Pino fell to the ground. Karasu stood over her and raised two fingers, posing for the camera that they could not see.

"I guess some people aren't inherently good," Pino thought to herself contemplatively, before she closed her eyes and didn't open them again.

-I-I-I-

Mio Naganohara stared at her "weapon" with disdain. In her hand was a simple ball point pen. Along with it came some pages of paper with "the pen is mightier than the sword" written on the first sheet. Mio groaned and sat down on a rock, frustrated wih her useless weapon. She was practically guaranteed to die now!

Mio reflected on the last few hours. She had been in the back of the pack for being released, so headed for the open shore, where she figured there would be less people. She had seen an unrecognizable male student in the distance and had gone the other way, but since then hadn't seen a soul.

Mio really was not ready for this. She just wanted to go back to her life of chastising Yuuko, drawing comics and yearning for Sasahara. How was Sasahara anyway? Mio would feel like breaking if he died. Of course, she would feel the same way if that happened to Yuuko or her sister. Yoshino was one person Mio wasn't worried about. She'd probably just meditate and play pranks on people without letting anything harm her.

Mio started doodling pictures of Sasahara on the paper as she thought about her situation. What was her strategy, anyway? She definitely wasn't going to be one of those girls that breaks down and cries. She was going to do what she could to survive, even if her odds were low. But she wasn't going to kill unless it was absolutely necessary. If someone was about to kill her or some other dire situation came up, it was her job to be morally just.

Looking down, Mio realized without even noticing that she had drawn a rather erotic picture of Sasahara. Blushing, Mio started to put away the paper when she froze as she heard a rustling from the nearest bush. Mio quickly put away the picture and hoped whoever was there didn't see it. She then turned around and prepared for whoever was there.

Out stepped Egi Masaharu, an upperclassman with glasses, a small moustache and a mastery of cooking. "Hello Naganohara. It is unfortunate that we had to be forced into this. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I'm going to kill you." And with that, Egi pulled a large metal pipe from behind his back.

"So straightforward?!" Mio shouted. "Can we not do this? This has been a really bad day for me."

Egi replied with a weak lunge. Mio easily stepped aside, the guy clearly had no knowledge of fighting and was out of shape. Egi clumsily swung the pipe around at Mio, incapable of landing a hit on her, as she merely took steps back, looking at him with a disgruntled expression.

"Why is this so hard?!" Egi shouted in frustration, taking another swing at the passive Mio. This went on for a few minutes, Mio not wanting to fight and simply dodging, until Egi was too tired to fight. Mio walked up to him.

"You are pathetic," she stated, and swung an uppercut, knocking Egi flying to the ground. He looked up and scrambled away from her helplessly, the pipe having left his grasp. "Don't worry, I'm not planning on killing you," Mio said as she picked up the pipe. Afterall, her promise to only kill when necessary was still in effect. She turned and started to walk away when she heard Egi cough. Mio turned back to look at him.

Egi knew that he had to do something to gain her favor or else he would be in trouble if he ran into her again. Remembering that she had been drawing before he came out, he decided to go with "I saw your picture. Your art is very good." Mio froze in place and her eyes widened. Egi grinned; the compliment must have made her really happy! Mio took a step towards him.

Mio returned to her pack, trying to rub the blood off the pipe onto her skirt. Behind her, a barely recognizable body had been bludgened into a bloody pulp.

[Female Student #6 Tamamura Hanbai: DEAD]

[Female Student #7 Pino Chirashizushi: DEAD]

[Male Student # 7 Egi Masaharu: DEAD]


	9. 33 Students Remain

**A/N: I forgot to mention last chapter who the new characters are. Although I used their canon names, you probably didn't know them. Tamamura is the nervous girl from Daiku Coffee. In the manga she is friends with Yoshino. Pino is the main character of Helvetica Standard, the blonde angel. Egi is the somen researcher from the scene when Annaka tries to get somen from that eccentric woman (she's in this too but hasn't appeared yet). Also, Annaka and Nakanojo are a canon couple in the manga. I didn't make that up. From now on I'll say when I'm referencing the manga so that y'all don't start thinking I'm creative. Can't have that happening.**

Yuuko Aioi had new resolve. Buddy's words had really empowered her, and although she was still sad about Chicchi's death and pretty shellshocked, she was ready to charge forward and defeat everyone who had forced into such a situation. She really couldn't blame Mai, though. The girl was just looking out for her and helping Yuuko become strong enough to survive. But the people who set up the program had to pay. How she was going to do it, Yuuko didn't know, but a good starter would be getting rid of all the dangerous kids. Then she could get Mio and Nano and Hakase and all of them could go overthrow the cruel organizers of the Program.

Yuuko and Mai had been heading along the coast to the lighthouse, where Mai said her friends were. Yuuko was certain they would be Mai's usual minions, Oguri and Pyon. They were tough and did everything Mai told them.

Yuuko knew she was repressing her feelings. She felt like a broken person. She had performed the most wicked and hateful act possible, and yet she was continuing on and acting like nothing was wrong. Buddy had convinced her she wasn't a bad person, but deep down Yuuko's consciousness was screaming at her to just kill herself before she did anything worse.

The lighthouse loomed in front of them, and with apprehension, Yuuko knocked on the door while Mai leveled the crossbow at it. Yuuko's guess earlier had been correct; Pyon answered the door and beamed at the sight of them. "Mai! You got Yuuko and are okay!" Pyon paused for a moment, staring into space mindlessly. "Oh yeah! We got a prisoner!"

Mai nodded in reply and stepped into the room followed by Yuuko. Inside was Oguri and Fecchan. Fecchan was sobbing in terror presumably because of the large, caveman-esque club the bulky girl was wielding over her shoulder. Pyon was holding a Luger, guaranteeing no chance of escape. "Lemme go!" Fecchan cried, but Oguri just smiled and shook her head. It was a surreal sight to Yuuko, two cheery girls holding a sobbing hostage.

Shinyu "Fecchan" Orokana was a blonde haired upperclassman who was close friends with Misato. She had an infinitely sunny personality and outlook on life, choosing to live without fear of judgement and seeking thrills in her life by doing things no one has done before. Although she may have sounded a fool, she was the person Yuuko wanted to be; someone who had broken out of an ordinary life and didn't care about what people thought of her. And there she was, her smile wiped from her face, with her life in a calculating genius's hands.

Mai handed the shotgun originally belonging to Yuuko to Oguri, the only one large enough to wield it, and stepped up to Fecchan and examined her, while Oguri stepped aside and Pyon danced back and forth for no reason. "Where's your weapon?" asked Mai finally.

Fecchan shivered in fear and whined "I was on top of the lighthouse and they jumped me and I dropped my bag off the edge. It's in the water now."

"Do you know where anyone else is or anything about the island?"

Through sobs, Fecchan managed to mumble out a no. Mai nodded her head in understanding. "She's of no use, kill her." Oguri nodded her head and started to ready her shotgun. Yuuko had to act now.

"STOP!" Yuuko shouted. Mai opened her mouth to speak, but was amazingly at a loss for words. "Why are we just killing people without question? Chicchi was a liability and a bit annoying but Fecchan? She's the most optimistic, cheery person ever!" Yuuko screamed, tears coming to her eyes. "Killing her would be killing life. In a sea of fear, the only thing we have carrying us forward is hope and belief that everything can turn out right. Fecchan embodies that and her death is also the death of our hope. Please Mai-chan. Don't do this."

Mai lowered her eyebrows. She was angry. And that was never good. "...Mai?" Yuuko asked, stepping back fearfully, Pyon stopping her dance, looking at Oguri worriedly. Mai mumbled something, and began to shake with rage, tears coming to her eyes for some reason. Yuuko had never seen her show so much emotion. Mai spoke louder, her voice incredibly intense.

"Let her go."

Mai pointed to the door and Oguri stepped back nervously. Fecchan seemed to be in a state of shock. She approached Yuuko tears flowing down her cheeks, before throwing a hug around her. "Thank you thank you thank you," she sobbed, holding the girl tightly. She broke the embrace and stared at Yuuko. "Never lose optomism. There's always a silver lining!" she said, finally managing to smile. She then turn and ran out of the lighthouse laughing with glee that she had been allowed to live.

The happy moment ended as Yuuko noticed Mai. She was breathing deeply through her nose, her anger being worked away until she was back to her usual stoic self. Finally looked up at Yuuko, a faint smile on her face. "Thank you, Yuuko."

-I-I-I-

A little girl fuddled with a screwdriver, intricate systems in a broken down laboratory being slowly dismantled, ready to be used for her own purposes. She hummed to herself, the gravity having gone over her head. She had things to build and she had the tools to do it. She wasn't called The Professor for nothing.

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update and that this chapter was pretty short, but it was probably the most challenging yet. It's very emotionally charged and I was having a lot of feelings as I wrote it which I honestly think helped the quality. I feel like every fic forgets that when Yuuko is passionate, she's very insightful and poetic. Remember when she writes poems? Or when she comforts Nano the first time she visits her house?Anyway, what was Mai so angry about? Why did she let Fecchan go? Some things for you to consider and maybe make guesses in reviews. (btw, Oguri is Mai's brown dog and Pyon is Mai's white dog. Those are their canon names)**

**Below is an analysis I wrote about some of the characters so far. Feel free to read it if you're interested in what I think about the characters, but feel free to skip it.**

Now, I put down that last chapter was an antagonist chapter but I'm taking that back. 00Stevo and Rainbowkittyblossomwings (two of my beloved followers, where ya at lurid_sleep) said, they thought Mio and Yoshino might be some of the antagonists. Which is sorta what I meant, but then I realized that antagonist is a very subjective thing. What do you consider good or bad? You could theoretically say no one is doing wrong as this is all self-preservation, as they'll die if they don't kill. Below will be an analysis of each character that has killed another student thus far and how moral they can be considered.

Paraido: I think the furthest on the spectrum from bad to good is Paraido. He unarguably was scum, who could've killed Annaka but instead came close to what could've been rape (btw, that's the closest this fic will ever get to rape- I feel like there is no way it could be used without being distasteful and there can be other ways of showing what I want).

Dolph, his gang and Karasu: These guys are clearly cruel and have fun killing, but are they really drawing it out? They're trying to win, and whether that's wrong is up to you. However, they are mean to those they kill, and clearly plan on making the most of the Program.

Yoshino: She tricked her close friend and then killed her quite grusomely. She's doing this not because she wants to, but because she wants to go home. However, is that okay? Shouldn't they be refusing to play and trying to work together? That's for you to decide. Personally I consider that wrong, and therefore think of her as an antagonist but that does not mean you can't think of her as someone just trying to survive.

Mio: She was attacked and had the right to defend herself, and you could even debate she had the right to kill. She also had the chance to walk away but instead killed over something completely irelevent (although funny in my opinion. I think that was the funniest thing in this so far).

Takasaki: Mr. Sideburns is probably the hardest to determine for me. He was defending himself and didn't mean to kill, and he was trying to protect someone he loved. But he also could've left when he had the chance, and left Izumi with someone who almost certainly wouldn't harm her. So whether you call him a murderer is your choice, and I honestly don't know whether he did.

Mai and Yuuko: Even though Yuuko did the killing, Mai gave the order. Without a doubt, Chicchi was killed in cold blood. She was not a threat and would have helped them albeit possibly being a liability. I leave you to decide how the conversation went before Chicchi entered the shed. Perhaps Yuuko was almost entirely unwilling and was maybe even threatened. Maybe she immediately caved in. Personally I imagine Mai convincing her that it was necessary for the game and it would make Yuuko stronger and able to survive. As for Fecchan, that is the closest Yuuko has to a redeeming moment. She straight up stopped a murder. Whether she's redeemed is debatable, I'd say no, but it was without a doubt a good deed. Mai agreeing is also good, but why she did it is unknown.

Daifuku: What is this guy? Was he defending Annaka? He definitely killed someone who deserved to die and shouldn't be called a murderer, but why he did it we do not know (okay I know, you don't). And when he ran after Annaka, was he planning on hurting her? This guy is an enigma and you should be careful making any judgements about where he stands right now.

Welp, that was a lot of analysis. Reviews make me write faster, so I'd be really grateful for some.


End file.
